


Turn Super Saiyan And....

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Orgasm, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic born from a TFS joke. Vegeta gets a chance to feel amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Super Saiyan And....

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Turn Super Saiyan And...

A fic born from a TFS joke. Vegeta gets a chance to feel amazing.

-x-

Vegeta loved being a super saiyan. He felt power even outside of his transformation and he was craving to enjoy it.

Since becoming a super saiyan and feeling that energy there was something he wanted to do.

He got a full length mirror and snuck into a spare room at the compound.

Once it was set up he began to strip, removing his armor boots and gloves, then peeling off the skin tight suit.

He stood before the full length mirror stark naked. Vegeta smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror, feeling his pride and ego swell.

The saiyan prince had broad shoulders, muscled arms and legs; fine results of his training.

He ran a hand over his fine pectorals, letting his fingers brush over a perky nipple.

His eyes were transfixed on the mirror watching himself. He gave his nipple a little pinch, he let out a grunt of pleasure and felt his cock begin to swell.

He raised his arms up a second exposing his hairy pits. He tilted his head to the side and took a whiff of his manly musk.

Letting out a pleased growl he felt his manhood continue to rise. He used his right hand to caress the manly hair of his left pit.

In his mind he felt and intense pleasure seeing himself in the mirror. To see his elite body on display, his muscles rippling and flexing.  
He flexed the muscles in his arms a bit, smirking at himself.

Vegeta continued his feel up, running his hands over his abs to his crotch. He fluffed up his man bush and gave himself a little scratch.

A pleasurable sensation raced through him, and his hard 10 inch cock stood proudly.

It twitched and pulsed with his delight. His left hand came down to mildly pump his length, while his right went lower and bounced his family jewels.

Growling to himself, he marvelled at his sexyness. ‘This is gonna be amazing!' His hands left his body to rest at his sides.

Taking a deep breath, he transformed with a burst of power. His farm hair turned blonde, his eyes turned blue, his muscles expanded, and his penis grew to a massive 13 inches!

He moaned at the sight of himself. His lips curved into a smirk as he marvelled at his super saiyan body. ‘Oh fuck the hell yes!'

The prince felt up his bulging muscles, the simple touch felt so good. His skin felt warm to the touch. He brought his hands up to his chest and began playing with his nipples.

“Ohh fuck yes!" He moaned as he teased his nips. It didn't stop there he flicked and rubbed them, the pleasure was amplified and seemed to race through every inch of him. He punched the buds hard and gave them a tug, the pleasure had his hips bucking.

He left his nipples to grope his pectorals. He felt up the bulging muscles moaning in pleasure, his thumbs found his nips again and circled them. “Hahahaha this is amazing!"

His cock twitched angrily wanting attention, he began leaking pre from his teasing but now he wanted to cum!

One hand went down to his now blonde man bush feeling the softer hair, he purred as he ran his fingers through it.

His free hand went down to cup his monster cock. It pulsed in his hand and he began to work it.

Vegeta's eyes were focused on his reflection. His cock was pulsing while he stroked it.

He stroked his penis like his pride and glory. Stroking from the base and tip, smearing the pre over his length with each stroke down.

The smirk never left his face. He loved feeling the huge thing in his hand, it was so hot.

He let it drop from his hand and it bobbed in the air. He laughed and caught it and began pumping himself again.

His hand worked faster and faster. His cheeks burned in a blush as he became overwhelmed by the pleasure.

He couldn't look away and although he wanted this to last he couldn't stop his hand.

‘Yeah work that dick, you love that monster cock don't you?' He thought, but what came out of his mouth was a string of moans.

His balls began to tingle, and his release was building up. As his pleasure built so did his power.

Vegeta's hand left his pubes to come back up to his chest; he began pinching his nipple. Pleasure rippled from top and bottom, his energy crackled in his excitement.

His hips bucked, and soon he was fucking his hand. ‘Gonna cum...fuck I'm gonna cum...I'm cumming!!!'

He came so hard, his power erupted and he blew his load. His balls tightened and his toes curled in his release. Thick semen shot all over the mirror making it look like he was giving himself a bukkake.

Vegeta couldn't even see himself anymore the mirror was painted white.

At least the mirror was spared as the room was a disaster. His energy had shot up and blew a hole in the ceiling.

Vegeta saunters over to the mirror going back to normal saiyan. He starts licking his cum off the surface. He didn't leave a drop, and as his reflection came back it was like he was licking the cum off of his own body.

He finished cleaning the mirror when Goku transmissioned in. “Well you sure did a number on this place."

“Yeeep,” he drawed out enjoying the fact.

“You know Bulma is gonna get mad at you right?" Vegeta paled, a super saiyan he may be but the blue haired woman was crazy.

The naked prince grabbed onto the larger Saiyan. “You gotta get me out of here."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. “What's going on in there?"

“Kakarot hide me!" He says and Goku holds him close and brings two fingers to his forehead.

The two teleported away as Bulma burst into the room. She saw the damage and the full length mirror and put the pieces together. “Vegeta you pervert I told you to do that outside!!!"

End

**Author's Note:**

> A Yaoi one shot parody based on a TFS joke born on my phone


End file.
